The present invention relates to the field of street furniture, in particular to devices commonly referred to as dissuaders, which are adapted to prevent or control the access to areas subject to traffic limitations, such as pedestrian precincts or restricted traffic zones (RTZ), etc., or to protect particular buildings or sites against unwanted intrusion.
Devices of this kind are also known which selectively deny access to a vehicle (bicycle, motorcycle, car, . . . ) to restricted traffic zones, such as pedestrian precincts, private parking areas, private parks, residential buildings, etc.
Such devices are generally equipped with an automatic control system that allows them to switch from a state in which they are retracted in the ground to a state in which they are extended upwards to form a barrier that obstructs access to the controlled area.
They are often installed on road surfaces, and disappear into the ground when access is allowed.
Such devices are usually made up of a frame with its top face flush with the ground, in which a cylindrical body is slideably mounted between a position retracted in the ground and a protruded position. Said frame comprises means for moving said cylindrical body between the two above-mentioned positions, such as, for example, screw jacks, hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders, etc.
The cylindrical body or bollard is sometimes fitted with a reflective band or LED's for being visible at night.
Such bollards may also be fitted with audio equipment, for being signalled to blind people, and may be customized with the owner's name or logo.
For upkeeping these bollards and for modifying their accessories, it is generally necessary to disassemble most of the device to gain access to the inside thereof, which is a costly and time-consuming task.
Devices are also known which stay fixed in the extended position, thus providing permanent access restrictions.